


Reunion prologue

by FrankiValerie



Series: Reunion- Post Destroy [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:04:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankiValerie/pseuds/FrankiValerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-destroy ending.<br/>Shakarian orientated.<br/>I'm not sure how this came to me, but it was something that had to be written down and I wound up being kind proud of it... so here it is!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how this came to me, but it was something that had to be written down and I wound up being kind proud of it... so here it is!  
> Dramatic tone difference from "if i were Shepard"

It had been years.

After the crucible was activated, they'd stayed on that forgotten world and repaired the Normandy. Tali and Donnelly had even gotten EDI back up and running, though none of it was easy. Joker was relieved, even though at first she couldn’t get back into her body. He said he was just pleased to hear her voice again, and know she was alright. It was 6 months before they were ready to leave. Normality was just on the horizon when word came through the comms that most Mass Relays and comm buoys were active again.

 

4 years, 5 months and 12 days of peace. Of co-operation. Of rebuilding.

Of surviving without Alice Shepard.

 

For Garrus Vakarian, every second had been a battle. Although the Normandy’s memorial wall said otherwise, he could feel that she was still alive. He refused to talk like the others did; in past tense.

Eventually EDI had logically laid out Shepard’s odds of survival. He walked away, then, and just kept walking. Being on the Normandy was too painful now everything else was back to normal.

  
6 years, 7 months and 14 days of life without Alice Shepard. 


End file.
